


新买的钢琴

by shijingli



Category: Wang yuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijingli/pseuds/shijingli





	新买的钢琴

是520贺文！ 是良缘车，梗来自群里太太的脑洞，钢琴play（！）上山上山！彻夜狂欢！  
我好菜大家就随便看看叭  
————————啊哈哈哈哈————————  
梁博新买了一个钢琴。  
与其他的钢琴一样，黑白的造型，硬朗但柔和的线条，都很让梁博满意，但最满意的还是它的音色，很正。  
梁博的朋友圈少见的秀了一下。  
照片里钢琴被支开，酒红色的琴蹬安静的在他身边，宽阔平整。  
梁博的钢琴更新换代很快，以往的琴都只是保留了一段录音就卖了，唯独这架，梁博可能一辈子都不会卖。  
王源是在一个雨天的清晨赶来的，他们离得不远，少年披着青色的透明雨衣，在稀薄的阳光下闪闪发光。梁博开门看见是他吓了一跳，急忙把小孩拥过来，感受着小孩儿头发上清凉的触感，梁博皱了皱眉。  
王源却不以为然，甜蜜蜜的在他博哥脸上啵了一下，小声的说：“我是偷溜出来的，收留一下嘛。” 梁博拿来一块毛巾在王源头上乱揉，一边擦一边问：“怎么突然过来了？”  
王源抬眼，溜圆的瞳孔闪烁：“想你了呗”  
梁博不动声色红了耳尖，与王源坐在一起闲聊着。小孩儿被他圈怀里，后脑靠着梁博的肩，梁博攥着王源的手，另一只手卷着王源的腰。有时候甜蜜只需要一个小小的拥抱或是一段默契的沉默，王源轻吻一下梁博的嘴角，像诡计得逞一样狡诈的笑着转回了头。  
小孩儿常来这儿待着，梁博家时刻备着两套生活用品，以备不时之需。王源洗完了澡一身清爽，瞥见在客厅沙发上看书的梁博。  
他凑上前抱住梁博，梁博感觉到睡衣下面温暖的体温，又发觉客厅的空气有些冷。他温柔道：“冷吗？带你去房间？” 王源咯咯笑着，应允了。  
梁博抄起小孩儿，架着王源的腿和肩膀，朝卧室走去。每走一步王源便脸红一分 ，不好意思的把头埋在梁博的颈窝，突然想起什么，出声道：“对了，哥，你不是新买了钢琴吗，带咱去看看嘛。”梁博没想到他突然说这事，但也没多想，调转方向走向乐器室。  
这里因为经常被梁博光顾，所以一直有空调，虽然与冰凉的夜只有一个落地窗相隔，但仍是很暖和。  
安静的钢琴坐落在左上角，内敛着吸引王源的眼球。他跳出梁博的怀抱，走上前揭下蒙在钢琴上的软布，随着轻微的落地声 ，这架漂亮的乐器显现在王源的眼中。  
音乐人总是对乐器很感兴趣，王源试着弹了一个音，在暖光的灯光下安静坐着。白皙的皮肤被浅黑色的睡衣遮住， 纤细的手指与黧黑的琴面成反差，显得格外清晰和诱人。  
梁博看着唯美的少年人，喉咙有些发紧，眼眶舒润起来，一滴滴的水花拍在他心上。  
乐器室的墙壁是空心的，任何声音都会被放大，回荡，梁博突然懊恼当初为什么要设计成这样，不然现在也不会显得心跳声这么大。  
王源扭过头来，眼神清澈，伸手揽着梁博的肩迫使他弯下腰，软热的唇贴上梁博有些凉的嘴。这儿太静了，静得他想做点什么，轰轰烈烈一场，打破这个时候不该有的静。  
梁博随了他的意，闭着眼把王源抱起来放到钢琴上坐着。亲吻着的两人，在月色下显得不是很清晰，隐忍的喘息从两人嘴中流露出来，在空档的房间里徘徊辗转，最终回到二人耳中，刺激着愈发混沌的理智。梁博亲人很有一套，与他克制的性格不同，在情事这方面，他从来不掩饰自己的欲望与情动，想亲了，就天雷地火地吻，拆吃入腹不留痕迹，肆意妄为又缠绵悱恻。  
王源最享受与梁博亲吻，其实亲吻的快感更多来自心理上。一想到与自己亲吻的是他，王源心里所有的苦就融化在心底了，滚烫的吻亲在唇上，却落在心里。  
王源的睡衣被梁博退掉大半，露出珠圆玉润的肩头，散落在钢琴上， 梁博早已把支撑架放下，大顶盖宽阔，容得下他们俩。王源面色绯红，气息絮乱，显然被躁的不轻。终于褪下最后一点遮掩，王源敏感细腻的肌肤与冰凉的大顶盖接触，冷的王源一激灵，不自觉扭动圆润的臀和纤细的腿，想换来一点的温暖。  
梁博被他扭的心烦意乱，手扶上少年的腿根，色情地摩挲着大腿内侧，有时用力按一下，换了少年的呜咽。  
王源迷糊之间想着腿根想必已经艳红，常年摸吉他的手此时揉捻着少年的臀和腿，薄茧的触感在脑海中被放大，忽视不了。  
梁博转去亲王源的锁骨，又不甘于只留下点点殷红，他想留下更多，让别人一看就明了名草有主。他又想到网上的那些留言，便气恼的撸动小小源泄愤。  
王源一下子眼泪都出来，泪眼婆娑间放佛看见梁博毛揉揉的脑袋上“啵” 的冒出几个柠檬。  
梁博的手已经湿润一片，小小源挺立着， 粉红的颜色更显得楚楚可怜，梁博疼王源，不会太过分，便轻揉了一下柱头，挑逗间让王源哭着射了出来。  
乌黑的钢琴溅上明晃晃的白浊，一大堆不明液体将原本整洁庄严的钢琴也染上了情欲，像神圣不可侵犯的洁白神父被猩红的血液染上。王源也注意到了这点，窘迫感袭卷而来，少年的脸依然红成猴屁股，结结巴巴道：“博……博哥……钢琴……溅上了……”  
梁博淡然瞟了一眼，又去专心致志的亲吻王源的胸膛，沙哑着嗓子说道：“没事，安心做你的。” 王源努力克服羞耻感，感受着后穴突然袭来的异物，蘸着他刚刚射出的白浊一点点撑开隐秘的入口。  
钢琴并不太高，梁博站着，跨还要比顶盖高出几公分，因此这个姿势也是非常方便。梁博想，这钢琴比床还好用。他的手指在王源后面搅来搅去，又不胡搅蛮缠，有时轻轻擦过他烂熟于心的敏感点，有时发力杵几下，紧实的小穴在恋爱心理的加成下很快疲软下来，乖乖为梁博敞开。  
王源为自己身体的不争气有点脸红，其实他也发现，梁博在某些方面甚至比王源自己还了解他的身体。梁博收回湿漉漉的手指，把分泌的肠液抹在 王源的胸口，在灯光的照应下闪烁荧光。  
王源明白梁博已经忍不住了，便主动拥上前方便梁博的进入。  
梁博托起王源的腿夹在自己腰上，双手从两侧穿过去抵住钢琴面，理了理王源被汗水浸湿的刘海，又吻了吻他的额头，这才用力抵进湿软的后穴。  
被进入总是有些异样的，不管有过多少次，只不过是慢慢的变淡了。说实话，梁博真的很温柔，至少第一次并没有流血的糟糕回忆。  
王源闭上眼，喉咙里发出一声满足的喘息，感受着梁博在自己体内的律动，慢慢的放松下来。梁博像黑豹一样蛰伏着，此刻发起狠来，不能让人忽视他透亮的眼睛。  
“哈啊……呜……” 王源喘息着，身下黏腻不堪，想必干净的琴面此刻也变得淫乱了吧。沉重的钢琴被梁博带动着发出“吱呀”的轻微声响，王源大声的喘息着，只觉得这声音远比床板要刺耳羞耻的多。  
他扬起头，将脆弱的脖颈袒露在梁博面前，梁博也不会放过到嘴边的美味，在线条流畅的白皙画布上留下一连串的草莓印。  
他才不管会不会有媒体拍到，他的就是他的，谁看见了都是他的。但他又想到了小孩儿与他的爱痕被其他人看见，心里又有些不舒服，于是便轻了些，但相对应的，身下的动作愈发狠厉，似是要把人钉死在黧黑的钢琴上。  
梁博突然把王源架着腿抱起，王源被这突然一下顶到了深处，哑着嗓子叫了一声。梁博一边走一边弄着，王源不解他要做什么，以为是要带他会卧室里去。  
他鬼使神差的回头看了一下顶盖，脸色又红的滴血——他待过的地方早就被浸染的斑驳陆离、不堪入目了。  
梁博却走向钢琴的正面，单手支开支架，并未被危及到的琴键恬静的待着。梁博坐在琴蹬上，把小孩儿转了一个圈，面向钢琴。  
王源几乎要死过去，身子一软便向前倒去，却被梁博一手捞回怀里。源神志不清得听见梁博变得妖气魅惑的声音传来——  
“源儿，来，弹个曲子。”  
结果就演变成了赤裸的王源背对着梁博坐在琴蹬上，两人的下身还紧密契合着，王源身子骨一颤一颤，几乎靠梁博支撑着全身的力气，吃力的啪嗒着眼泪敲打琴键。  
琴键发出乱七八糟的声音，梁博透过琴面反射出的小孩泪流的面庞，看着他潮红失神的样子，还是软下心来，不敢把小孩欺负的太过分，于是抱起王源走向卧室。  
王源感觉到床的柔软，忽然无比眷恋软乎乎的床。  
梁博释放出来后，王源抬一根手指的力气也没有，靠梁博才能打理一下自己，然后就急匆匆睡去。梁博在他睡去后仔细的擦拭着钢琴，后来他便再也不让人碰这架钢琴，甚至大为他们几个也不行。  
每当有人试图看看甚至触碰这架漂亮的钢琴时，梁博就如同被激怒的黑豹一样，似乎下一秒就会从喉咙里发出危险的“呜呜”声。  
不给看就不给看嘛，瞧给你嘚瑟的。郝大为撇撇嘴。  
精美的钢琴被搬到了梁博的卧室，时常传来动听的音符，偶尔还有吉他的合奏，大为不知道那是谁弹得，他也不懂，他也不敢问。  
————————没啦————————


End file.
